The present disclosure generally relates to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to calibration and/or testing of beamforming (e.g., beamsteering) techniques implemented in a radio frequency system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless data communication with another electronic device and/or a communication network, such as a Wi-Fi network and/or a cellular network. Generally, a radio frequency system may include transceiver circuitry and an antenna, which is coupled to the transceiver circuitry. To facilitate wirelessly transmitting data, the transceiver circuitry may generate an analog representation of the data as an analog electrical signal and the antenna may modulate electromagnetic (e.g., radio) waves based at least in part on the analog electrical signal. Additionally or alternatively, the antenna may output an analog representation of received (e.g., incident) electromagnetic waves as an analog electrical signal and the transceiver circuitry may process the analog electrical signal, for example, to convert the analog electrical signal into a digital electrical signal to facilitate subsequent processing.
However, wireless communication between radio frequency systems is generally affected by communication conditions, such as propogation loss resulting between the radio frequency systems and/or presence of stray electromagnetic waves, which potentially vary. In fact, in some instances, a radio frequency system may adaptively adjust operation based at least in part on current communication conditions, for example, to facilitate balancing operational efficiency (e.g., power consumption) and communication reliability (e.g., communication distance and/or signal strength). To facilitate adaptive operation adjustment, in some instances, operation of a radio frequency system may be tested and/or calibrated under various communication conditions, for example, which are expected to occur during normal operation of the radio frequency system after deployment of an electronic device including the radio frequency system.
In other words, in some instances, a radio frequency system may be tested and/or calibrated by reproducing various sets of communication conditions (e.g., channel configurations) and operating the radio frequency system under the reproduced communication conditions. However, at least in some instances, reproducing a set of communication conditions may be a complex and/or time consuming process, for example, due to the set of communication conditions being physically reproducing using heavy equipment and/or an anechoic room. In other words, efficiency with which communication conditions may be reproduced may affect testing and/or calibration efficiency of a radio frequency system and, thus, an electronic device in which the radio frequency system is deployed.